degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Not Alone/@comment-24712996-20140603190929
I missed my 3 month anniversary, but shall celebrate it now with some cheesy admiration for my friends and favourite users: Annie, you are such an intelligent young woman whose wisdom is always greatly appreciated when shared since you articulate so perfectly points which may not have been considered. You've provided me with encouragement and our conversations are far dull since we share so much in common, but the truth is that everyone on the wiki has shared the same experience with you since you're so kind, helpful and friendly. I have no doubt that you shall do well in whatever you set your mind to and that we shall both squeal so much when Olicity gets together! The Sybil to my Branson, Rae to my Finn and Felicity to my Oliver, you're bloody amazing. Dani, I always love reading your essays because you provide such insight into often complicated topics while allowing for easy conversation to take place by welcoming different perspectives, and addressing all points so no confusion arises. You're so smart, witty and kind that the wiki really would not be the same without your presence and your ability to make everyone feel welcome is admirable. Your wisdom is always appreciated and thank you for making me feel welcome. The Sansa to my Margaery, you are such a wonderful person! Rob, your posts always bring a smile to my face since they're a combination of sass, wit and intelligence which if needs be calls out people's BS. You're able to articulate so clearly your points that there is no doubt what you're saying as there's never any confusion and often you say so tactfully what most people are thinking. Thank you for being so welcoming and I'm sure everyone will agree that it's always such a pleasure conversing with you. We don't have a ship, we need one! Catie, you are such a wonderful person whose presence lights up this wiki since you're able to brilliantly put into words your thoughts while providing witty observations. Girl, you are so lovely to everyone and I love that you stick up for what you believe in while calling out double standards *cough* Zaya *cough* You were so welcoming when I first joined and provide kindness when it's most needed. Continue being awesome and I really hope that you're brother gets better, I am here if you ever need to talk or need cheering up. And omg we should totally have a She's The Man ship because GREATEST MOVIE EVER with badass hunky dudes. The Rose to my Jack and Maya to my Miles, you're just so lovely! Jo, your posts are perfection since you put so wonderfully a range of issues which are often overlooked and articulate them so intelligently that you provide a new perspective which may not have been considered. You're so nice and easy to get along with, I hope you have a great birthday! Girl, you're a fabulous fellow feminist and continue to spread girl power. Sarah, you're such a lovely person whose posts continue to make me laugh since you're ever so witty and provide humour which is much needed in tense situations. You're easy to talk to and have never made me feel like I was a new member, it's been pleasure getting to know you. Jenn, I love reading your comments because you're so intelligent and never stop from calling out BS while allowing open and honest conversation to occur with others. You never stop from calling out BS and I admire how you're able be so friendly while stating some sense, girl, you're just so amazing. Cam, you're so sweet and thank you for being so welcoming! It's always so nice to converse with you and I think everyone shall agree that you're a wonderful user who provides a calm spirit to a often loud wiki. The Snape to my Lily, you're just so nice. Ari, you're just so fabulous! Seriously, you're so kind, sweet and charming and it's been such a pleasure getting to know you. You tell it like it is which is admirable and are just so lovely in the way you welcome everyone and address BS while still being civil. The Archie to my Rae, you're just an all around wonderful user! Sorry if I haven't mentioned you, you are are great though!